Numerical simulators may include tools used by reservoir and production engineers in the process of understanding and exploiting underground oil/gas assets. The technology behind these tools may be based on describing the fluid flow throughout the reservoir and into/from production/injection wells using advanced mathematical models, coupled together via well-to-reservoir connections, and solving large systems of equations for the given operating constraints. The well-to-reservoir connections have been mathematically expressed using simple equations, known as Peaceman formulae, involving a single-point representation of the reservoir pressure near a well perforation. A number of assumptions are built into these basic formulae, including a radial fluid flow, regular or regularized geometries, fully penetrating well and its perforated segment, homogeneous rock properties within a certain, potentially large, distance from the well, and no interference from neighboring wells, among other assumptions.